


Facing Towards the Sun

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Murder has been committed on the hottest day of the year. Detective Ema Skye comes across a body that's nothing more but mere shadow.To make matters worse, the only witnesses to the crime is a sweet old woman, and a mysterious man only known as: The Doctor.





	Facing Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonherbarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/gifts).

Detective Ema Skye was not in a good mood. She was rarely in a good mood of course, but today she seemed particularly volatile as she strode in the hot L.A. sun in full uniform over towards the crime scene. The scorching heat beat down on her and made her shirt stick to her back, but stubbornly she ignored the sweat that threatened to sting her eyes as she flashed her I.D to the officer standing guard. He looked even hotter than she did, his face flushed with the heat. “The witnesses are off to the side Detective Skye.” He opened his mouth, as if to tell her something then shook his head and remained silent.  
  
She couldn’t believe she was out here in the unbearable heat while the greatest scientific convention on the _planet_ was going on but a ten minute walk where she stood. The Science Expo was the first of what the U.N. hoped to be the first of many events that showcased the latest technology of the modern age and current developments into ‘making the world a better place’, as the poster had said. It reminded Ema of those old world fairs that used to take place in Europe.  
  
Nodding absently at the officer in charge, she walked over towards the crime scene, flickering her gaze towards the witnesses. She paused, and turned her attention fully towards them now. They were a man and a woman, standing politely under the shade of a tree. The man was tall and had curly blonde hair but he was wearing the ugliest coat Ema could conceive of. The colors of his coat seemed to swim in the heat and he didn’t seem at all bothered by it all. The woman next to him was an older woman, probably 50 if she had to guess, and she looked like she was going to shrivel up soon, fanning herself with a fan that her friend had undoubtedly produced for her.  
  
Maybe she was going to talk to the witnesses first.  
  
Striding over to them, the man peered at her curiously. “Will this take long? I don’t mean to sound rude but my companion and I are awfully busy at the moment.”  
  
The woman slapped him on the arm. “Oh do behave. It’s hardly our fault that we saw… saw…. Well, whatever that was!” Ema raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
  
The man met her gaze levelly and she had the feeling that she was being _scrutinized_ almost. It made her shiver despite the heat. “So I take it you two did actually see something then?”  
  
“Of course we did.” The man snapped. “We wouldn’t be standing here if we didn’t, did we?”  
  
The woman sighed. “I do apologize for him. It’s the heat, you see, it makes him cranky.” The man opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a look. Sheepishly, he closed his mouth and folded his arms. Ema felt a headache start to come on.  
  
“What are your names and occupations then, for the record.”  
  
The older woman smiled kindly at her. “Evelyn Smythe, history professor. I’m currently… on Sabbatical.”  
  
Ema nodded a little. “You sound English ma’am, are you from there?”  
  
“Oh yes, born and raised. I currently teach at Sheffield University.” Ema made a mental note to check her credentials later, and she turned towards the taller man expectantly.  
  
He adjusted his lapels to air his coat a little. “And I am The Doctor. Pleasure to make your acquaintance detective…?” He trailed off curiously.  
  
“Skye.” She said, giving him another raised eyebrow. “And I need your _name_, sir, not your title.”  
  
The Doctor sniffed a little, meeting her gaze again. “I told you. The Doctor.” Now she definitely had a headache coming on, and she resisted the urge to rub her temple to sooth the pain. She could do with some water. The Doctor frowned, he must’ve seen something. “Are you alright, Detective? You look a bit peaky.”  
  
Evelyn gave a sardonic laugh. “Of course she does! In this heat, who can blame her? You have some water on you, don’t you Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Of course.” He began digging through his coats, mumbling and pulling out a various assortment of items that Ema had no idea how they fit into his pockets until he pulled out a fresh, unopened bottle of water. “Aha! Here we are. Still a little cold too.” He smiled, a mixture of pride and understanding as he handed it to Ema.  
  
“Thank you.” She said, uncapping the water and taking long, needy gulps. She felt the coolness of the water wash down her throat and spread throughout her core. She gave an elongated sigh when she finally stopped, the bottle already half gone.  
  
“I must say, it _is_ awfully hot here. Does it usually get this hot in Los Angeles?” Evelyn asked, shielding her eyes with her hand and peering out curiously across the empty park. Ema herself glanced over, watching as the heat made waves against the pavement.  
  
“Admittedly, no. We’re having a rather bad heat wave at the moment…” She caught the inquisitive look that Evelyn gave her friend.  
  
“You don’t think...?” She trailed off unsurely.  
  
He nodded grimly, and gave Ema a serious look. “Yes, I think that’s likely how…” He trailed off for a moment, a distant look on his face before he shook his head briefly. “How that poor man died.”  
  
There was something about the Doctor that Ema couldn’t quite place. Maybe it was his gaudy coat, or the way he held himself, or maybe it was his eyes, burrowing into hers. She felt almost a kindred spirit in the Doctor, someone who was aware of life’s misgivings but plugged on regardless. A man of deep intelligence and wisdom.  
  
She dismissed the notions in her head and took another sip of her water. It was clear the heat was starting to affect her. She blinked as she realized the two foreigners were still talking.  
  
The Doctor gave his friend a serious look. “Something like that was unnatural. I’ve never seen…. Well. I’m very fortunate that you weren’t there when it happened. It’s why I wanted to stay behind, to examine the body.”  
  
Ema frowned at him, giving him a piercing stare. “What do you mean investigate the body? The body should’ve already been moved to the morgue.” She frowned deeper when she saw the uncomfortable looks on their faces.  
  
They looked at each other, having a silent conversation with each other. Ema watched as Evelyn shook her head a little and the Doctor nodded in reply. With a deep sigh, he moved out towards the pavement. “I should say, what’s left of the body. Perhaps it’s best if I simply show you where it is, Detective.”  
  
Ema followed the two warily as they stepped out of the shade and into the blistering sun. She took another sip of her water as they cut across the dying and yellow grass towards the fountain that had long since dried up in the middle of the park. The only other thing was an odd shadow on the ground. “I don’t see anything.”  
  
The Doctor pointed down at the shadow. “That, is the body.”  
  
She fixed her gaze on the shadow now, her eyes widening a little with horror as she saw what was clearly an _outline_ of a human body on the ground. Etched onto the pavement. She saw the hands were up and melding into the face. _Defensive stance_ her brain whispered in her mind. The Detective gripped the strap of her bag tightly to keep her hands from shaking as she stared down at the shadow. “What…”  
  
“A carbon shadow. The poor soul died instantaneously.” The Doctor said, sadness coloring his tone. “Evelyn and I had arrived here to for the scientific expo that’s taking place today. I was hoping to have a talk with Elio Casaus about his ideas to harness solar energy for projects other than agriculture.” He indicated the shadow on the ground. “And now, that’s all that’s left of him.”  
  
Ema felt bile rise to her throat, but she shunted it down and crouched. She snapped a pair of gloves on despite the heat and gently reached out, brushing her fingertips against the leg of the shadow. A black substance enveloped her gloves, and she realized with some revulsion that it was _ash._  
  
“What the hell did this…” She breathed, standing back up and staring at her ashen fingers. “_Who_ could do this?”  
  
“That is precisely what we want to find out.” The Doctor answered, adjusting his coat a little. “And I have reason to believe that it’s connected to the expo happening just down the road.”  
  
Ema snapped her eyes back to the Doctor, going back into detective mode again. She straightened her own jacket, and dearly wished she could take it off. “What makes you say that, Doctor?”  
  
He sniffed, and nodded at the body. “As I said, this man had an idea about how to harness Solar Energy and was going to give a presentation on his work on Solar Energy. I wasn’t able to see who he was arguing with but I heard snippets of the conversation and it sounded like whoever was with him was trying to convince him of something but…” He sucked on his teeth and shook his head. “Then there was a blinding light and...this.”  
  
“The flash could be seen for miles I imagine.” Evelyn chimed in. “I was on the other side of the park, conversing with this wonderful woman named Wendy when we were both caught off guard. I rushed over as soon as I heard the Doctor shouting for the police.”  
  
Ema pursed her lips and went over her options. There wasn’t much of a crime scene, and other than the Doctor’s word, there was nothing to really indicate there had even been a murder. Yet something inside of Ema, deep down and buried, implored her to investigate his claims anyways. She brushed it off and decided it was a good excuse to see the science expo.  
  
She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply for one of the officers on duty, waving him over. “I need to borrow two officers.” She stated calmly. “I need to investigate the claims of the witnesses.” He snapped into a salute and called two men over.  
  
Turning to the Doctor, Ema inclined her head. “Come on, let’s go find out if you’re pulling my leg.”  
  
The Doctor bristled. “Detective Skye, I assure you that I am doing no such thing. Come along Evelyn, this will be a good chance to visit the expo. We were going there anyways.” He threw his head back haughtily and walked off, Evelyn giving an apologetic look to Ema and following him. The heat seemed to bend around them, waves of heat rolling around the two mysterious travelers. With her coat sticking to her back and her hair sticking to her forehead, Ema followed them both out of the park and onto the baking sidewalk, her feet stinging from the temperature even with her shoes on. The light glared from passing cars and Ema held her hand up briefly to shield her eyes when the sun peeked out over the imposing skyscrapers and blinded her. She saw the Doctor, seemingly unaffected, march confidently towards the Expo, the banners hanging limply in the airless day.  
  
The greatest scientific minds of her century would be in that building. Somewhere, amongst her greatest love, was a killer.  
  
Ema steeled herself and slipped her hand under her jacket, onto her service revolver. With any hope she wouldn’t need it, but it would pay to be cautious. That was something Lana had taught her the hard way. She checked to see how many rounds were in the chamber and nodded to see it was fully loaded. She didn’t fail to notice the Doctor’s disapproving sniff, and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrow back at her challengingly, and said nothing. Simply staring down his nose at her. His silence spoke volumes as he turned and walked into the expo. Ema kept her holster open and followed inside.  
  
The inside of the expo was hardly any better. She didn’t doubt that they had as much air conditioning as possible but it was so hot outside that it only felt marginally better. Despite that, Ema sighed in relief as the cooler air finally hit her. She stood next to the Doctor and joined him in scanning the entrance hall carefully. “It would be best if we break off to cover more ground. Miss Skye, would you mind escorting Evelyn around?” Ema didn’t know when the Doctor thought he could start giving orders but she nodded mutely, since begrudgingly it sounded like a good idea. “Excellent, I’ll be more than delighted to take the officers you’ve let accompany us. Come along gentlemen.”  
  
She nodded at the bewildered officers and watched as they scurried after the rapidly disappearing Doctor. The detective turned and offered what she hoped was a polite smile for Evelyn. “Shall we be off, Professor Smythe?”  
  
The older woman rolled her eyes and beckoned her onwards. “Call me Evelyn, please. Professor Smythe is for my students.” They chuckled, and started walking slowly through the crowd. The buzz of people and machinery hummed in the air and to Ema it felt like heaven. Even though she was officially on the job, she found herself unable to hold herself back from marveling at the exhibits on display.  
  
Vast electrodes that pulsed with energy and sparked with electricity. Ema delighted in watching a few Tesla coils hum with multi-colored electricity that danced and weaved into complex patterns. There was even a musical instrument that was harnessing the power of _lasers_ of all things. A few new robotics exhibits from the GYAXA space station, with a grumpy looking woman manning the station. Ema knelt and nodded enthusiastically as she droned on in a bored voice about facial recognition and body heat software. “This hunk of junk is one of the first models, I plan on upgrading them soon.” She said, slapping the robot upside the head. The facial features made Ema chuckle. She stood back up and reluctantly tore her eyes away from the beautiful machine to find Evelyn politely browsing an itinerary she managed to find. “Not your cup of tea, Evelyn?”  
  
The teacher glanced up over her glasses, and smiled at her. “Is it that obvious? I’m afraid all of this scientific experimentation and advancement, while undoubtedly extremely important and fascinating, as I’m sure the Doctor would describe in _great_ and_ numerous_ detail.” She snorted and shook her head a little. “It’s all a bit beyond me. I feel much more at home holed up in some musty old library reading about the events that happened in the past. Of course, as the Doctor would say, that can be relative.” There was a hint of mischief on her face, as if there was some joke that Ema wasn’t getting.  
  
She held out the itinerary for Ema. “I did, however, figure out where our dearly departed was supposed to be presenting and what, exactly. You might be able to understand it better than I but from what I can understand, it appears that he found a new method of harvesting solar energy. Something to do the solar winds or whatever.”  
  
The detective scanned over the document, and she nodded slowly. The Professor _did_ claim that by combining the solar winds being blown towards the Earth and fusing them with the regular solar energy, it could create a more efficient method of harnessing the sun. Ema rather doubted that the late professor actually achieved something like that, but now she had a definite lead on where exactly she was supposed to be heading. “We’re in the robotics part of the Expo, looks like there’s a pavilion set up outside that’s supposed to be showing off the latest in astrological works. If your friend is right, Evelyn, then that’s where we should head next.”  
  
She rummaged around in her bag for her snackoos as she felt her pulse rise, and even though they were slightly melted, she opened them anyways and started munching on them as she waded her way through the busy crowd, Evelyn hot on her heels. Ema knew the jokes that she was addicted to the snacks, but the divine chocolate taste helped calm her nerves and keep her focused. “Would you like some, Evelyn?” She held out the bag towards the older woman, who shook her head a little. Shrugging, Ema kept devouring the bag.  
  
They stepped out of the main complex and into the burning sun again. There was a small botanical section focused on biology and natural sciences set up out here. The rough scent of forestry and flowers assaulted Ema’s senses and made her nose itch uncomfortably. She sniffed a little, trying to beat away the overwhelming scent with her snackoos and scanned the area. The Astronomy section was in the center of the pavilion, gigantic telescopes peeking out of the domed roof. Ema suspected that the place would be more active in the night, and even through the shimmering glass she could see a small handful of people in the building. The roof shone thanks to the solar panels equipped.  
  
Her eyes narrowed when she saw the unmistakable colors of the Doctor’s coat inside the building, fluttering around as the Doctor gesticulated wildly with his hands. He seemed pained, almost desperate based on his facial features. His blonde hair swaying about as Ema inched closer to the entrance, motioning for Evelyn to keep back. The Doctor’s boisterous voice could be heard even through the glass as Ema slowly pushed the door open. She saw the other two officers were each hanging back.  
  
“Put it down, Basil.” The Doctor implored, hands in a surrendering position. Ema couldn’t quite see whoever this Basil was over the various instruments and small scale exhibit. “There’s no need to resort to this if it really was an accident.”  
  
Basil’s thin, reedy voice, laced with panic and stress exploded out. “It _was_ an accident! The old fool just couldn’t see the practical uses for our invention! He…” Ema inched slowly along the wall, hand on her revolver. “It could be used for good, I told him!”  
  
“Good?!” The Doctor challenged, hands on his lapels. “Basil, what you’ve told me is an indication that the people this is intended for, let alone _the army_ isn’t ready for this sort of technology yet. Remember what you did to poor Professor Casaus?”  
  
“It was an accident….” Basil’s voice hissed. Even though it was low, Ema could hear the menace underneath. Now she was standing next to one of the officers, and she nodded at him and motioned to move closer.  
  
He shook his head, and nodded at the Doctor. “The Doctor told us to stay back, it could be dangerous… and he is armed…”  
  
Ema pursed her lips unhappily and slowly pulled her revolver out. She could see whoever this Basil was clear as day now. His balding head was wet with perspiration, his thin mustache twitching as he held in his hands the strangest looking gun Ema had ever seen. A bundle of thick wires connected and she followed its trail up to the roof. To the solar panels.  
  
“I know it was an accident Basil, and that’s precisely why your… Solar Weapon, should be dismantled and you can turn yourself in. Explain to the police what happened.”  
  
“And let decades of work go to waste?” Ema saw the mad glint in the man’s eye that she recognized in all criminals. She motioned for the officers to step away as she raised her gun. The Doctor caught her eye and shook his head furiously, but she ignored him. “And let the greatest benefit for mankind and the largest advancement in solar power rot for eternity? I think _not _Doctor!”  
  
There was a low whining noise, and Ema felt the temperature of the room begin to rise. The Doctor stared at the man, who was pointing the now glowing machine at him and boldly stepped closer. His eyes were blazing with anger, and he drew himself up to his full height. “You stupid, ignorant little man!” He bellowed. “You’re so self absorbed with your own incompetence and paranoia that you can’t see the damage that could be done with this, this _weapon_ you claim you’ve built! Whole cities turned into ashen graveyards. Millions of people turned into nothing more than echoes on the sidewalk, to shadows of their former selves. Is that what you want to be remembered for, Basil? For being the father of such a tragedy?”  
  
The temperature was getting stifling. Ema was having trouble breathing as the weapon began to whine with a higher frequency. Sweat dripped down her face and she held firmly onto her gun. Basil quivered, looking between the Doctor and Ema. She could see the torn, agonized look on his face as the gun kept whining higher and higher. “Turn it off, Basil.” The Doctor’s voice pierced through the air. “Turn it off and end this before anyone else dies.”  
  
“I can’t.” He whimpered, gripping the weapon tightly. Ema noted with some alarm that smoke was starting to curl from his hands and his skin was turning red. “I can’t! I’ve put too much work into this! The people I’ve made deals with…” He reared it up and the Doctor backed away suddenly. “I can’t Doctor! All of you, stand back!”  
  
“Do as he says!” The Doctor commanded, staring down the barrel of the sweltering gun. Waves of heat shimmered from the device, as the air itself was boiling around it. Ema could barely see through the shifting and hazing air. “Detective Skye, lower your gun.”  
  
“I can’t do that Doctor! Sir, you are under arrest under suspicion of the murder of Professor Elio Casaus. Put your weapon down, and I promise you that we will do everything in our power to get you a fair trail.”  
  
The man shrieked with manic laughter, wielding the gun at Ema. “Don’t think I’m a fool you stupid woman! I know how corrupt the judicial system is! If you arrest me, I’ll be looking at life _minimum!_ If you think I’m going to subject myself to this broken and decadent legal system you’re mistaken!” Ema felt her eyes burn as the glowing barrel was pointed at her. The whining was getting louder.  
  
“Detective Skye get down!”  
  
She dove without realizing it and yanked the officer down with her. Just a few seconds later, a blistering heat shot overhead. She shielded her eyes from the blinding flash and heard the officer behind her briefly scream before it was drowned out by the scream of the machine and of the man who fired. Pain like she had never experienced shot down her back. She seemed to recognize she was going into shock as the light died down and she stood up. The Doctor had tackled the man to the ground and bellowed for the remaining officer to help him.  
  
Ema ran over, moving on auto pilot to wrench the weapon out of the crazed idiot’s melting hands. The thick stench of burning skin clung in the air as the Doctor shouted for Evelyn to get medical assistance. Ema glanced behind her and her jaw dropped open to see the glass _melting_ behind her in a neat, sizzling hole in the wall. She reached blindly for her bag only to find it missing.  
  
There was a deep shadow imprinted on the ground. The shadow of her bag stood a few inches away from it. Everything inside, forever lost.  
  
The officer she had dragged down had sprung back up and tackled the man with his comrade. Ema watched with an impassive and glassed look in her eyes.  
  
“Detective Skye, Detective Skye hang on. Help is on the way.” The Doctor’s concerned face appeared in front of her, and she saw out of the corner of her eye the other officer wrangle the suspect into submission. He shook her slightly, to get her focus back on him. “Just stay calm and breathe deeply. You’ve gone into shock. Help is coming, just stay calm.”  
  
Ema was keenly aware of a breeze against her back, followed by excruciating pain. She realized lightly that her shirt and jacket and been completely ripped in half by the sheer heat, and in the reflection of the glass saw her bra strap fused to her back.  
  
That was when she had finally lost consciousness.  
  
Ema had drifted in and out of consciousness for at least a week. She vaguely remembered the conversations Lana was having with her doctor, of the bright lights of the operating room to fix her back. When she had finally regained her senses, she had no idea what day it was or what time it was.  
  
Lana had told her that she had been out for almost two weeks, which surprised Ema. She said that the damage to her back was severe and that she was lucky to have come out with only major burns. Ema expected that her back was going to be scarred for the rest of her life.  
  
Having the opportunity to look around her dinky hospital room, she noted the small little bundle of flowers and gifts on one of the tables. The Wright Anything Agency had sent their best wishes and a small box of chocolates, while the Fop had sent her a giant bouquet of flowers and a few extra large bags of snackoos. She scowled as Lana handed her one of the bags and she tore into it. “Great.” She grumbled. “Now I have to thank him.”  
  
“The Doctor and his older friend also sent you a card.” Lana told her, handing it over to her. It was a simple card really, the outside was in a nice deep blue. She suspected that it was Evelyn who had forced the Doctor to write her the card, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She smiled as she read the Doctor’s nead script.  
  
_To Detective Skye,_  
  
_You should be commended for your bravery and courage, but I fear that because of my involvement in the events of two weeks ago shall undoubtedly be suppressed. Despite that, never forget that you saved that poor man’s life and you should consider yourself a hero._  
  
_Yours truly,_  
  
_The Doctor and Evelyn Smythe._  
  
_P.S. Don’t give up on your dreams of being a forensic investigator. I shall put in a good word for you._  
  
Ema stared at the note as the door opened and a small, mousy girl with the longest scarf Ema had ever seen stepped into the room. She adjusted her glasses and motioned for the two suits behind her to sit down. “Detective Skye, my name is Osgood. I’m from UNIT.” Ema’s eyebrows raised as the girl held up her identification card to prove her identity. She certainly didn’t expect UNIT to get involved in something like this. “I’m here because you had an encounter with The Doctor?”  
  
She nodded, and munched harder on her snackoos. There was something deep in Ema that told her that her troubles were only getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> This took WAY too long to finish, but it's finally finished anyways! Woohoo! And a VERY special thank you for my friend Plague, also known as crimsonherbarium. Please check out her Witcher and Good Omens fanfiction, it's top notch.


End file.
